Eternally together forever apart
by MaskedNarnianQueen
Summary: King Tirian sits with a wine glass and listens to the teller story of a dying pact between two lovers that would span the history of Narnia itself. LucyxCaspain.


Just an idea, as always I don't own Narnia. So I hope you like it.

* * *

The end times were near as Tirian the young king of barely sixteen years sat at his table, the old taleteller in the corner of the room surrounded by the children of the court. Tirian poured himself another cupful of wine and listen as the man in grey robes began.

"In the beginning Aslan created the world of Narnia, singing the very beings into life. It was here he appointed the first King and Queen to their thrones. Frank and Helen the noblest of rulers together they ruled for many years, but their rule was not a peaceful one, the witches in the North worked against them and set giants upon the land.

"After many battles the pair donned their battle armour and together took to the field, unlike Queens since, Queen Helen was the first Warrior Queen never one to stay behind when her husband and sons went to war. But despite the pairs experience in battle it was fate they were truly battling that day, in a close fight between Frank and one of the half-giants he was disarmed before the killing blow came for the King, his wife jumped in between taking the fatal strike for herself. With her dying moment they promised each other they would find each other in the next life. Always together.

"It was many years later, after the death of Frank's sons when the second warrior Queen Delamena, a women who was said to have ridden a mighty green dragon into battle. Delamena did not have an easy life cast out at a young age, she learned the sword herself in the Lone Islands and soon she was not alone and came into the company of the Lord of the Skies Arthur. In reality these two was the beautiful Helen and the warrior Frank who fought against her uncle and took the throne, but much like in her past life Delamena died in battle this time in the battle of her sons Arthur died in the same battle, parted by death again the pair would have to wait.

"It would be centuries before the two would see each other again, long after the reign of the warrior and peacefully kings to the fall of the family line and the hundred year winter. The next shade of Helen came in Queen Lucy the Valiant as the child Queen who fought to save her rightful land, as she had done many before and in the reign of the Golden as she did many after. Frank however did not come till the seventh year in which a long night overtook the land then a knight came know to history as the Knight of the Flames who would drive back the darkness and the evil magic behind it.

"The Queen of Summer and the Knight of Flames fought together and eventually were joined together. But much as had been in the past, the fates deemed the pair to part with the help of the rare stag which caused the summer Queen and her kin to disappear into the darkness. To the Knight of Flames no one knows how he met his end the records of the time do not day and tellers grow forgetful in time.

"But fate was kind again and returned the lovers again, this time Lucy returned with her royal siblings and Frank as the young King Caspian, the tenth of his name. It was Caspian who left his people to free the Narnians and put all right just as he had lifetimes over. But they had to wait this time it wasn't right, Lucy with her mature outlook knew that there was something about Caspian that she could not place while Caspian in his youth didn't not understand his own emotions. They had to wait for three year to pass when on the legendary voyage to the end of the very world the pair were reunited both mature enough to understand their destiny, in that journey it looked that Lucy would be ruling Queen once again by her King's side as it was always meant to be. But unknowing to them their world was crumbling around them as the Lion had decreed that Lucy would leave Narnia till the end of time.

"It is only then that she can be reunited with her King and the eternity bound between Helen and Frank would be renewed for eternity in the afterlife forever." The teller finished his bitter story, Tirian pondering over his wife glass if the story was true and if they pair would ever meet again.


End file.
